Hogwarts And the Seventh Book
by wingnutdawn
Summary: The arrival of book seven is anticipated and how it is reacted to by a few of our favourite characters. Spoilers for Deathly Hollow included.


**Hogwarts And the Seventh Book**

As they entered the Great Hall, the Trio were shocked to find there was a very intense discussion among their fellow students over some articles from a well known Muggle newspaper that had somehow got stuck to the walls of the Great Hall declaring certain things about the very closely guarded and currently unattainable last book of the Harry Potter Series that was being written by that Muggle mistress of mystery J.K. Rowlings.

"WHAT?" screamed Hermione. "Who in their right mind would do such a disreputable thing. Honestly, idiots do like to spoil the brew." muttered Hermione as she tore down one of the offending spoilers off the wall and ripped it up.

"I know it is only a story based upon our magical world but I do admit the suspense is starting to get to me...only a few more days, only a few more days.." sighed Harry. "I wonder if Professor Trelawney's constant predictions of my death will come true."

"Oh sure, Harry, your death would make Voldemorts day complete." mused Ron. "But you are the Hero of the story. Good vs Evil and all that."

The trio made their way to their seats at the Gryffindor table and sat down while their classmates watched them closely.

"Well now Children I see you have noticed the various ways in which some inconsiderate fools like to try and ruin the fun for others." Dumbledore said as he stood up from his high-backed golden chair at the center of the High Table. "Theories are fine but I suggest you all be patient and wait for the actual book to come out. Meanwhile there is a meal to be eaten." He then sat back down and the food appeared upon the tables.

"Oh yes let's wait to find out if the boy who lived does so again." muttered Snape quietly to himself as he ate his breakfast and glowered at the students.

Remus Lupin heard him muttering and leaning towards him whispered,"Well you aren't exactly the easiest or nicest character in the book Severus, I am amazed that there are some fans who do like you, even if you are a Git most of the time.."

"Really Remus, I must have some good points even if I am a Git, but still I am sure I can wait a few more days to read the last book." snapped Snape. "I don't wish to treat the theories of a few spoil sports as conclusive evidence of my possible demise or redemption."

"There will be a few very upset and angry fans of the books who will be wishing for those who do their best to ruin the last adventure to be Crucio'd" growled Mad-Eye as his magical Eye swiveled around to study the students and staff members assembled in the Great Hall. "Constant Vigilance is even more important now that the release date is so close."

Turning towards Mad Eye, Professor Minerva McGonagall said .."Alastor, be nice, a simple Weasley Prank like stuffing a ton tongue toffee down the offenders throat might be more in line with the situation."

"Then lets order some and charm them into finding their way to the offenders throats." squeaked Professor Filius Flitwick.

"Sounds like an excellent suggestion, lets do it." said Snape and Lupin together. They then stared at each other in horror as they realized they were in agreement as did their fellow staff members.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was well towards Dawn by the small group gathered in the Headmasters office closed their books that had arrived by Owl just after Midnight.

"_Well?" _asked Dumbledore. "What is the verdict?

"I wish I never read it." cried Harry. "Why it was terrible to find out that the twins would be separated forever by death,. Hedwig, Dobby, Tonks and Remus, Colin, and fall the others. _IT was a bloodbath._"

"War is hell" mumbled Snape. "I didn't particularly appreciate being bit by Nagini. Her breath is bad enough to endure."

"Let's remember that these stories are fantasies of the author, after all here we are still here together and I for one hope that our futures will be somewhat brighter than what has been portrayed. Said Minerva as she closed her copy of the book.

"Fourteen deaths, not counting the fifty nameless ones." said Lupin who had been counting off the names of the dead on his fingers. "I can't believe it."

"Constant Vigilance." Grumbled Mad-Eye in shock, "It wasn't enough to be prepared." Minerva reached over and gently placed a comforting arm around the old Auror's shoulders.

Harry turned to Snape who sat back in his chair and glowered at the book in front of him as if he wished to incinerate it. "Professor, you and mom..."

"What Potter, Didn't you figure that she and I knew each other long before we came to Hogwarts? '

"Well...It isn't just that." said Harry sadly, "If I had realized.."

"Realized what Potter? " Snape hissed in a deadly warning voice which signified that he did not wish to hear any more.

"Nothing, yet everything." said Harry hastily. "You do know everyone who reads the book will know your secret?"

Snape glared and muttered to himself while Dumbledore watched with a very amused look in his eyes.

"Don't feel like you are the only one Severus. I too feel like I've been portrayed with if you will pardon the expression, Slytherin tendencies to look for power and glory." Dumbledore said carefully. He grinned around at everyone and said with a slight hint of pride, "Anyway it is nice to know that Harry named his second born son after me and Severus in the last chapter."

Snape rolled his eyes as the others smiled at the idea of having the Headmasters name linked together with the irascible Potions Master. He smirked and said, "Well at least I got some recognition. I wonder if the boy will become a Slytherin. After all." He looked down at the book then over at Harry. "You did tell him It didn't matter to you."

Harry muttered, "I really should learn to keep my thoughts to myself."

"Want to occlude your mind? You Potter?" Snape asked with feigned amazement.

Dumbledore placed his hand gently on Snape's shoulder and looked at Harry who was starting to yawn slightly from having been up since Midnight."It is only a story children, remember that. Now we will have to go to the Great Hall where I am sure the rest of the staff and the other students will be reading their own copies and I think it will be best if we show them that all is still well with our world."

"Yes I am sure that the news that I am still alive will be such a comfort to everyone." sneered the snarky Potions Master.

"Well I guess exceptions are allowed." Lupin said in a joking manner. "I can't envision the school without you around anymore than I can the castle Ghosts."

"Oh thanks for your vote of confidence, why would I want to hang around here after my death ." Snape said sarcastically as he glowered at the werewolf. "You know how much I _enjoy being around_ the Dunderheads."

"Oh come on Severus, cheer up and think of all those nice fanfiction authors who will write and rewrite many a tale for us to read." said Dumbledore. "The series is finished but the stories will go on.

Without bothering to comment Severus picked up his copy of the book and after miniaturizing it, placed it into the pocket of his robe.

"It is lucky that it is Saturday and I for one aim to have a nice long sleep once I am done breakfast." said Harry as he stretched his cramped muscles.

Snape's eyes glittered as he said smoothly. "Have a nice sleep Potter, After all it is more important you get your rest then be in the Quidditch Match later on today."

Harry closed his eyes and groaned as he said, "Quidditch match. Sleep... Quiddi..."

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, I 'm sure your friends will make sure you are up in plenty of time." said Minerva as she looked over at Snape who was smirking at her.


End file.
